The Big Dish
Regular Prisoners * Colonel Hogan - Bob Crane * Corporal Louis LeBeau - Robert Clary * Corporal Peter Newkirk - Richard Dawson * Sergeant James Kinchloe - Ivan Dixon * Sergeant Andrew Carter - Larry Hovis Camp Personnel * Kommandant Wilhelm Klink - Werner Klemperer * Sergeant Hans Schultz - John Banner Semi-Regulars * Major Wolfgang Hochstetter - Howard Caine Guest Stars * Air Marshal Woodhouse - Laurie Main * General Boland - George Cisar * Professor Burrows - Chet Stratton * Radar Operator - David Wiley * Technician - Walter Kightly * General Reicker - Paul Lambert * Lady Valerie Stanford - Karen Steele Synopsis Hogan must destroy an anti-aircraft defense system designed by a beautiful English woman who may have defected to Germany. Story Notes * This is the one hundred and fourteenth episode of the series, but it is the one hundredth and sixteenth episode to be shown on television and is the twenty-fourth episode shown for the Fourth Season. * The title appears to be a wordplay on the English slang phrase "big fish." * Lady Valerie Stanford is played by Karen Steele, who is better known to Star Trek fans as Eve McHuron in "Mudd's Women." * The episode's opening scene begins with a graphic reading "LONDON" appearing over the London skyline. * The character of Lady Valerie Stanford may be a sidewise reference to Lady Diana Mosley, and her younger sister, Unity Mitford, two British aristocrats who were devoted fans of Hitler. * This episode contains the first implied nude scene in the series, when Hogan drops in on Lady Stanford while she is taking a bath. * Additional POWs mentioned during roll call are Addison, Broughton, Davis, Edwards and Harper. Addison also is called during mail call in Request Permission to Escape. Davis is one of the two prisoners sent to the cooler to cover for Braden and Mills in Reservations Are Required. Timeline Notes and Speculations * This may take place during the first week of October, 1944. In real life, a major bombing raid was carried out on the Munich rail yards on October 4, 1944. Such a raid is mentioned in the episode. However, a 1942 setting (August to November) is suggested by Hogan's reference to the "Stalingrad Express". * This takes place shortly after The Return of Major Bonacelli. The radar on which Lady Standford is working appears to be intended for use with the new AA guns that Major Bonacelli was shown by Klink. * Before the war, Lady Stanford visited Germany to further her education in electronics. She made many friends during her stay. She defected in 1940, and has since been working to help improve German radar technology. Quotes Bloopers * When Kinch enters the radar truck, it is to the right of the storage shed. When he exits, it is to the right of Kilnk's office. External links * The Big Dish at TV.com * The Big Dish at the Internet Movie Database * The Big Dish episode capsule at Webstalag 13 * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * The Hofbrau Television stories Category:Season Four